yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuri Plisetsky
'Yuri Plisetsky '(ユーリ・プリセツキー) is a 15 year old professional figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. He is the second Russian character introduced. Background Yuri is a second-generation figure skater from Russia who has dominated the Junior World Championships for three years straight, winning gold at the Junior Grand Prix Final. Because his birthday is before July 1st, he is able to make his Senior Division debut at 15. He has been the primary provider for his family since he first began skating competitively, which is perhaps the reason that he is so determined to succeed. Appearance Yuri has long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He is shorter than average, and has a thin frame; because of his appearance, he is nicknamed the Russian Fairy. His warm-up uniform consists of either his training outfit or his costume under a black zip-up hoodie with black pants and red and black, animal-printed shoes with a zip-up baseball-tee styled runner with "Russia" across the chest. While not in performance costume, Yuri is fond of animal-printed clothing. Personality Yuri is ambitious, and determined to become the best of the best in figure skating. Because of this, he is very serious about his practice and absolutely refuses to allow anyone to stand in his way. Contrary to his beauty and grace on the ice, once Yuri steps out of the rink he becomes foul-mouthed, rude, and dismissive of othersーearning him his second nickname, the Russian Punk. To ensure he gets what he wants, he is not above threatening or intimidating his competition. Despite this Yuri is shown to be a typical teenager, who pouts in the face of criticism and constant screaming from his coach, Yakov. He is very fond of animal-print clothing, and even more fond of cats. Skills Prodigy Figure Skater Yuri is an incredibly talented figure skater who is described to be a rising star in the skating world. Despite his age, he is already competing with people many years his senior. He is set to make his Senior Division debut at 15, and is by far the youngest competitor. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuri sees Yuuri as an obstacle and rival for Viktor's attentions (as a coach.) After winning gold at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuri sought out Yuuri to intimidate him to just give up skating and make room for the real competition. A year later, Viktor blows off Yuri to go to Japan and coach Yuuri, which infuriates him. Because of possibly seeing Yuuri as an obstacle to his performing well in his Senior Division debut, he shows strong dislike for him. Viktor Nikiforov Yuri looks up to Viktor as a skater. After winning first place at the Junior Grand Prix Final, Viktor had promised to coach him for his Senior Division debut during the Grand Prix Final the following year. but since Viktor's interest in Yuuri put that promise in jeopardy, Yuri comes to Japan to get his coach back. Quotes * "That Japanese Yuuri is an idiot!" Trivia * Yuri is based off of Russian figure skater and prodigy, Yuria Lipnitskaya. ** In 2014, Yuria Lipnitskaya (15) won at the Sochi Winter Olympics and became Russia's youngest athlete to win an Olympic gold medal. *** She was six days younger than the youngest U.S. gold medalist, Tara Lipinski (Nagano, 1998), making Yuria the youngest figure skater gold medalist in history. * Yuri is called "the Russian Fairy" because of his delicate, somewhat-feminine appearance. ** He is nicknamed "the Russian Punk" due to his attitude and bratty behavior outside the rink. * He's been the main provider for his family since his days competing in the Rookie Division. * He loves animal-print clothing. ** He loves cats. * Yuuri's older sister nicknames him 'Yurio,' after the member of a boyband that she likes. * His Instagram is yuri-plisetsky. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia